1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus configured to hold a job execution history, a control method, and a storage medium configured to store a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are job history inspection systems in which, when a job such as making a copy, transmitting or receiving a fax, or printing in an image forming apparatus such as a printer, scanner, or digital multifunction printer is performed, the job information is stored in a database as a job history. With a job history inspection system, it is possible to search for job histories stored in the database and to reference the contents of jobs that have been executed in the past.
With a job history inspection system, job histories are temporarily accumulated in a storage device of an image forming apparatus, and the image forming apparatus transmits the job histories to a server at a predetermined timing. For example, with a job history inspection system, it is possible to realize an operation of transmitting job histories from the image forming apparatus to the server in a focused manner during the night so that the network load caused by transmitting the job histories does not influence business operations.
On the other hand, in the interest of electricity conservation and ecology, an operation of setting the image forming apparatus to a sleep mode (low energy consumption mode) during a time span when the image forming apparatus is not being used and transmitting the job histories during business hours is also considered. The sleep mode is a function that is also referred to as power conservation mode, standby mode, and the like, and it is a function of automatically interrupting certain functions when the image forming apparatus has not been used for a certain amount of time, so as to achieve a reduction in power consumption. In the case of the operation of transmitting the job histories during business hours, as long as the network bandwidth is sufficient, the network load caused by job history transmission can be prevented from influencing business operations. However, there is a problem in that the load caused by job history transmission processing on the image forming apparatus itself cannot be avoided, and during job history transmission processing, the amount of time for job execution processing increases and the amount of user waiting time increases.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-246445 discloses a technique of interrupting job history transmission if a job is being executed by an image forming apparatus. According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-246445, it is possible to prevent a case in which the amount of job execution processing time increases due to job history transmission processing.
However, with Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-246445, since job history transmission is controlled only depending on a status of execution of a job, it is thought that job history transmission will be executed regardless of the sleep setting time, and a transition to the sleep mode will not occur. Also, it is thought that even if the image forming apparatus gives more priority to the sleep mode than to job history transmission, sleep mode will be entered regardless of whether or not job history transmission is being performed.